Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: solid balls and wound balls. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different constructions can be quite significant. These balls, however, have primarily two functional components that make them work. These components are the center or core and the cover. The primary purpose of the core is to be the “spring” of the ball or the principal source of resiliency. The cover protects the core and improves the spin characteristics of the ball.
Two-piece solid balls are made with a single-solid core, usually made of a cross-linked polybutadiene or other rubber, which is encased by a cover. These balls are typically the least expensive to manufacture as the number of components is low and these components can be manufactured by relatively quick, automated molding techniques. In these balls, the solid core is the “spring” or source of resiliency. The resiliency of the core can be increased by increasing the cross-linking density of the core material. As the resiliency increases, however, the compression also increases making a harder ball, which is undesirable. Recently, commercially successful golf balls, such as the Titleist Pro-V1 golf balls, have a relatively large polybutadiene based core, ionomer casing and polyurethane cover, for long distance when struck by the driver clubs and controlled greenside play.
Moreover, the spin rate of golf balls is the end result of many variables, one of which is the distribution of the density or specific gravity within the ball. Spin rate is an important characteristic of golf balls for both skilled and recreational golfers. High spin rate allows the more skilled players, such as PGA professionals and low handicapped players, to maximize control of the golf ball. A high spin rate golf ball is advantageous for an approach shot to the green. The ability to produce and control back spin to stop the ball on the green and side spin to draw or fade the ball substantially improves the player's control over the ball. Hence, the more skilled players generally prefer a golf ball that exhibits high spin rate.
On the other hand, recreational players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball generally do not prefer a high spin rate golf ball. For these players, slicing and hooking are the more immediate obstacles. When a club head strikes a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted to the ball, which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces the player's control over the ball, as well as the distance the ball will travel. A golf ball that spins less tends not to drift off-line erratically if the shot is not hit squarely off the club face. The low spin ball will not cure the hook or the slice, but will reduce side spin and its adverse effects on play. Hence, recreational players prefer a golf ball that exhibits low spin rate.
Reallocating the density or specific gravity of the various layers or mantles in the ball is an important means of controlling the spin rate of golf balls. In some instances, the weight from the outer portions of the ball is redistributed to the center of the ball to decrease the moment of inertia thereby increasing the spin rate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,964 discloses a golf ball with a reduced moment of inertia having a core with specific gravity of at least 1.50 and a diameter of less than 32 mm and an intermediate layer of lower specific gravity between the core and the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,126 discloses a ball with a dense inner core having a specific gravity of at least 1.25 encapsulated by a lower density syntactic foam composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,838 discloses another golf ball with a dense inner core having a diameter in the range of 15-25 mm with a specific gravity of 1.2 to 4.0 and an outer layer with a specific gravity of 0.1 to 3.0 less than the specific gravity of the inner core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,285 discloses another golf ball with reduced moment of inertia by reducing the specific gravity of an outer core to 0.2 to 1.0.
However, there remains a need for low spin golf balls that fulfill specific needs of golfers.